The present invention describes a reusable straw guide container that holds at least one dry ice pellet. The reusable straw guide container can be reused with multiple beverage containers and different types of beverages, chiefly due to a resilient gate loading mechanism that has a shape memory, and housing that remains fixedly closed, such the dry ice pellet remains trapped inside until consumed by the beverage. After the dry ice pellet is consumed in the beverage, a new dry ice pellet is loaded therein. The reusable straw guide container is also configured to clip onto a variety of beverage containers for further reusability.
It is known that the beverage industry is a multibillion dollar industry. There are myriad attempts to make beverages more interesting for consumption, and also to maintain the beverage at a cool temperature, which is often preferable to consumers. Ice cubes and colored glasses are known in the art to create this decorative and colorful effect. However, the inventor wondered if there was a more creative way to cool and present the beverage while also creating a reusable cooling mechanism therein.
The inventor knew that dry ice is the solid form of carbon dioxide. Dry ice is used as a cooling agent. Its advantages include lower temperature than that of water ice and not leaving any residue. Dry ice is useful for preserving frozen foods, ice cream, etc., where mechanical cooling is unavailable. Dry ice sublimes at about −78.5° Celsius at Earth atmospheric pressures. This extreme cold makes the solid dangerous to handle without protection due to burns caused by freezing. While generally not toxic, dry ice outgasses when put into contact with a warmer liquid.
The inventor realized that the longer cooling effects of dry ice in a beverage was more efficient than normal ice cubes. The inventor also recognized that the degassing of the dry ice created a mist affect that was unique and entertaining. The inventor decided to combine these two unique advantages into a reusable straw guide container that holds dry ice.
The inventor realized that his prior invention had to be modified to prevent inadvertent accidents that could happen due to improper use of his invention. So the inventor decided to create a loading mechanism that made it easy to load dry ice pellets into the housing.
The inventor realized that the most cost effective way to use his invention would be to create a reusable straw guide holder. The straw guide holder, once loaded with a dry ice pellet could not be reopened until the dry ice pellet was consumed by the beverage. Then a new dry ice pellet could be loaded through a resilient gate at the opening of the housing.
He researched a rubber gasket having shape memory. This loading mechanism had to enable easy passage of the dry ice pellet into the housing, but also restrict the pellet from leaving the cavity. He recognized that cutting weak points into the resilient gate would facilitate pushing the dry ice pellet into the cavity. He also realized that the shape memory could close the opening once the dry ice pellet was pushed into the cavity of the housing.
The present invention uses dry ice pellets to cool drinks in which the reusable straw guide container is immersed while simultaneously producing a mist from the drink.
The container of the present invention is a device that may eliminate the use of ice cubes in some beverages. It is known in the food industry that some ice cube holding devices are not hygienic and the ice can be contaminated when using them.
The reusable straw guide container of the present invention can be repetitively used on a variety of beverage containers and beverages.
The reusable straw guide container of the present invention can be used on hot or cold beverages. When used on hot beverages, the mist effect is maximized.
A benefit of the present invention is that beverages in which the container is immersed in become carbonated. The beverage flavors and aroma are enhanced when the beverages are carbonated.
Ice cube holders for beverages have been used for economically and efficiently cool beverages and create an entertaining effect on the beverage, yet none with the present characteristics of the present invention. See Patent numbers: U.S. Ser. No. 13/891,315; U.S. Ser. No. 14/332,383; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,514.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a reusable straw guide container that holds at least one dry ice pellet for cooling a beverage while simultaneously creating a decorative effect on the beverage.